


And Then I Found You

by Somvalovechild



Series: From Defective To Whole [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 22:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17858540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somvalovechild/pseuds/Somvalovechild
Summary: Olivia tries her best to cope with the world around her. She found the best way to do so was to become Sombra. Sombra was Olivia's opposite in every way. Sombra was a hacking phenomenon who kills everyone who stands in her way, whilst Olivia is more fragile and emotional. Where Olivia was scared, Sombra was brave. What she hated, Sombra loved. Slowly the two personalities began to merge, leaving the Hispanic woman to drown in a mess of confusion and sorrow. That is, until a certain bunny leads her in the right direction.OrOlivia is broken, Hana was at one point. What happens when the two meet on the rooftops of Dorado, Mexico?





	And Then I Found You

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This story is extremely different from anything I've ever written. I'm not going to lie, it's very painful, but yet very beautiful. The themes in this story are things that are an exact replica of what I'm currently going through. If you've ever suffered through some kind of mental illness you'll find that you can relate to Sombra/Olivia's feelings. For those of you who've never heard of Overwatch it's a first person shooter that is meant for kids and teens. But in this story the two characters that I've chosen are going to seem very out of character (ooc). In many of my stories going forward I'm going to toy with mental illness a lot, in hopes of reducing the stigma placed around it. My goal in writing this story is to relieve myself of some of the pain I'm feeling in my life right now, but if I can make at least 15 people suffering through some of the same things not give up, then my goal in writing this story will be complete. With that being said this story does deal with heavy themes, so please be cautious in reading if you find yourself being triggered.

The streets of Castillo were always empty at this time of night. For Sombra, it was perfect, but for Olivia it was hell. "Dios Mio, just shut it already." A loud groan came from the Talon agent's mouth as she tried to intervene in the fight going on inside her head. It was like this every time Olivia tried to speak up, Sombra would overtake her and push her back to the ground.

Sighing, she sat up and tossed her stuffed bear, Arturito, to the side. The view of the ocean from her room would be enough to soothe anyone, and normally it would soothe her too. However, tonight was different. Sombra saw the steep cliffs and crashing waves as an opportunity, Olivia saw it as a horror. "Ugh." The purple haired woman sank to her knees the second she tried to stand. This too, was familiar, the crippling headache she'd get as soon as she'd discovered Sombra's intentions. She was tired of it all, and she'd truly given up.

\----

She was moving now, crawling out of her room and closer to the edge of the cliff "I am Sombra, this is who I am." She clung onto those words for dear life as she reached the edge. Forcing herself to her feet she smiled, "Everybody dies in their nightmares mi amiga." She was falling in an instant, the wind whipping her hair on one side of her head and bothering the circuitry on the other. Olivia tried to scream, but Sombra muffled each and every cry for help. The smell of saltwater grew stronger with each second. She closed her eyes and accepted her fate as she muttered her final words, "I am Sombra, this is who I am. I am So-"

"Sombra!!! Breakfast!!!"

She was woken up by the sound of Reyes's voice in her earpiece, and after a quick purple flash, she was back in her designated quarters in Talon's HQ. Olivia stretched and made her way to her bathroom. Her fellow "agents" were used to the noise that came with her morning routine. They'd just assume it was because she wasn't a morning person, but little did they know, she was giving herself the daily dose of self-hatred she needed to become Sombra.

Olivia could hurt, but Sombra couldn't.  She sighed as her usual thoughts filled her head. Knowing there was nothing she could do to stop the barrage of emotions that she was about to feel. As she positioned herself in front of her extremely shattered mirror, she felt the first wave hit. When it hit, she punched the mirror. When the second wave hit, she sank to the shower floor and cried. When the third wave hit, she threw and damaged all her computer screens. By the time the sixth wave hit, her mind was made up. 

\---

Once in the mess hall, she wolfed down her breakfast and made her way to the briefing room. After Gabriel "Reaper" Reyes, briefed them on their mission, to stop the payload, she reflected on her decision. She was going to die, but she just didn't know how to carry out her wish. To make matters worse, the payload was in Dorado. The name alone sent chills down her spine.  
You see, Dorado was where she called home as a young girl, but she was forced to relocate due to her parent's death during the Omnic Crisis. Olivia was afraid, terrified even, to return to her birthplace. But, this time, she was returning as Sombra.

"Sombra!"

She didn't hear.

"Sombra!!"

She was still in her own mind.

"Sombra!!!"

She snapped out of her trance and responded to her French "friend."

"Amélie!!," she yelled back, trying to maintain her usual playful demeanor.

"Tch, and to think I was going to ask if you're alright. Don't ever call me that again!"

"Yeah, yeah spider," she stretched, "I'm fine."  
"Ugh! Plane leaves in an hour."

Widowmaker groaned and walked to her living quarters, leaving the Hispanic woman alone with her thoughts.

A twinge of pain in her head made Olivia wince as she stared at the door a bit longer than she should've.

"Sálvame antes de que me caiga," she sighed before lying her head on the table. The hacker closed her eyes and tried to think of a time she wasn't in anguish. She couldn't.

***

Olivia opened her eyes to find herself in a mirrored room. Looking up, she saw herself as a child. Seeing herself at such a young age made her feel slightly warm inside. That warmth quickly faded when she turned around and saw Sombra staring back at her. Her devilish smirk and slit eyebrows reminded her of the vigilante she'd become. She couldn't fathom how a child, as pure as she was, could grow up to be a ruthless killer.

Before she could wonder any further, she looked down to find herself strapped to the chair. She tired to scream, a cold hand covered her mouth. She had seen Amélie and Gabe torture captives, but not once did she think she'd be on the receiving end of such cruelty. A knife was held at her throat, while her eyes were forced open. The mirrors then turned to screens as videos recalling each and every traumatic moment in her life flashed before her. The knife dug further and further into her neck as the videos faded from memories to visions.

A girl? The vision on the screens showed a girl. She looked as if she was in her late teens. The brunette-haired girl had her blaster pressed against Olivia's forehead. Olivia fought through her rapidly blurring vision to try and identify who the girl was. Taking a closer look at her, she noticed two pink triangles painted on each cheek, and a soft bunny logo on her blaster. She recognized that logo from somewhere, but she couldn't quite remember. She was racking her brain around figuring out the girls' identity, when a semi distorted voice made its way into her head. 'You have to fight,' and 'I care about you,' echoed over and over in her head. But, the voice wasn't her. It was, the girls'?!? Whatever it was, it made Olivia look up at the vision once more to see the girl crying.

Inaudible

She didn't understand who would cry over someone like her?!

Inaudible

Why?! Why would anyone care about her?!

"Sombra!!! Where are you?! We're about to leave!!"

She looked at the clock, 18:00.

"Mierda," she groaned as she got up and sprinted to the hangar.

Boarding the carrier, she remained silent and took a seat in the corner. Her mind focused on one thing; the vaguely familiar girl in her nightmare. She wondered how and why the girl was in one of the visions, and if she was going to change of aid in her decision. Seeing as she had too many questions and not enough answers, she sighed. The roar of the engines signaling takeoff filled her ears. She looked out the window as the left the hangar for Dorado, Mexico.

\---

The streets of Dorado were lively. The sound of music and the smell of food drew in millions. This was Di De Los Muertos after all, and of course her people knew how to celebrate.

"Alright guys, listen up!" Reyes started, "Today's mission is quite difficult. Our objective is stopping Overwatch from delivering the payload!" He paused for a brief moment to hand each person their individual assignments.

"Now if you look closely at your assignments, you'll notice that each of you of you are responsible for handling one to two agents. The Overwatch agents on this mission are as follows; Genji, Hanzo, Pharah, Mercy, McCree and D.va."

D.va? That name sounded extremely familiar to the Talon hacker.

"Sombra! You're responsible for D.va! Widowmaker! Your job is to eliminate aerial threats a-inaudible."

A pounding headache hit the broken woman as memory of her earlier nightmare earlier nightmare came rushing back. Quickly she pulled up her database with s wave of her hand. She frantically searched through her files trying to find anything she could on D.va. A loud gasp escaped her as her picture popped up on her holograph. She was the girl in her nightmare! 

"My heart can't take this damage," she whispered as she quickly closed her files. 

At some point during her search, Reaper had finished, and everyone left the aircraft. She paused briefly as the realization of where she was set in.

"Depression and obsession don't mix well," she sighed. Olivia then raced to reach her assigned area, but not before placing her translocator on a rooftop of a nearby café. 

\---

A single bullet ripped through the night sky, a trail of red following behind it, On any given night, it would be mistaken for a shooting star, but the deafening sound that followed, drove home the point that it was to be feared. Lacroix. She was the only explanation for the noise. 

"Targets seen twelve o'clock," she muttered as she clicked her infrared sight into place. 

As if on cue, Olivia faded to nothing and Sombra kicked in. She waved her hand in front of her face and cloaked herself, before heading off behind enemy lines. True Olivia had vanished, but her memories and fears haven't left. As she was running through the now empty plazam she felt vulnerable. She had checked all her equipment on the carrier, so why did she feel so seen? Then, she saw her. 

Her bright pink mech stood out in the dark of the night. 

"Defense Matrix activated!," she said as she stepped in front of her team to block the storm of bullets headed their way.

Sombra froze when she heard her voice. Her accent as music to her ears. She shook her head and gritted her teeth, this was no time to lose focus. She'd already made her decision, there's no turning back now. 

"Lo siento hermoso, el tiempo finalmente se ha acabado," she sighed as she moved closer to the mech. 

"Here I am."

She appeared before the brunette with a purple flash. Before the M.E.K.A pilot could react, her precious weapon of mass destruction was hacked. 

"Ttong! D.va breaking formation, I have a pesky hacker to deal with!"

"Try and keep up conejita!"

Sombra laughed and sprinted away from the Korean machine. She tried to fight back the thoughts swarming through her hand. Sombra wanted blood. Olivia wanted death, but Sombra's thirst for blood was almost unquenchable. 

Her breathing was ragged and irregular as the pursuit carried on. Either her mech was faster than she'd originally thought, or all this thinking distracted her to the point where she'd lost speed. Though at this rate, she was toast. Perfect. Olivia's thought made its way to the forefront of her mind. No matter how much she tried, Sombra couldn't get rid of Olivia. 

"Ye! Geim sigan-iya!" The brown eyed girl beamed as her mechs' abilities regained their usage.

The girl was right on her heels as she turned a corner into a dark alleyway. 

Dead end.

"Nerf This!!"

Her pink M.E.K.A. contorted as it sped towards her. The self destruct feature already kicking in. A bright green light appeared as the machine became smaller and smaller. As Sombra went to draw her weapon and  fire at the now ejected girl, Olivia stopped her. 

Come on, we have to fire!

No! We deserve this. 

The conflicted woman grabbed her head and sunk to her knees as her time of death grew closer. Her mind too preoccupied to notice the squealing of the machine growing louder. Then, she remembered. Her translocator. She shot up onto her feet as she tried to remember where she placed it, if at all. Olivia hoped prayed even, that she'd placed it somewhere far from the scene. The smell of burning fuel filled her nostrils as she waved her hand and was whisked away to god knows where. 

\---

The purple haired hacker opened her eyes and was greeted by the night sky, staring back at her. "I'm, alive?," she questioned, before moving to sit up. Even with the slight movement, a painful burning in her side and aches in her head and body prevented Olivia from moving any further. She was able to escape most of the blast, but not before suffering a few burns and bruises. However, there was one problem bigger than her injuries. Sombra still wanted blood and Olivia still wanted death. 

Truly the Talon rouge was lonely and tired. She wanted someone, anyone, to save her from herself. Knowing no other coping mechanism, she cried. Her broken sobs echoed throughout the empty streets, silencing even the crickets. Ripping off her earpiece, she started to scream. Olivia had reached her breaking point and Sombra's grasp had significantly loosened. Somehow she'd fought to her feet. Snot and tears streaming down her face as she turned around to find a gun pressed to her forehead. 

"Don't move Sombra!"

Hearing that name was not what she needed right now. Sombra couldn't fight back Olivia's feelings ant longer, she was desperate, and that doesn't bode well for anyone with her status. 

"Kill me por favor!!" she sobbed as she took a step towards the 19 year old. 

"W-What?!" The Koreans' expression softened slightly before returning back to the way it was. 

"I said Don't move!"

The blaster pressed further and further into her forehead, but she noticed it was shaking slightly.

:"Please kill me! Please!" she pleaded before emptying her heart out to her 'enemy'.

"I'm tired of it all! All the fighting! All the confusion! I just want it to end!" The tears streaming down her face stung as a cold wind chilled the air around the two. 

"I'm tired of the constant nightmares. I want it all to end! It sucks knowing there's no one out there who can relate to you. Knowing no one hates you as much hates you as much as you do. No one needs me! No one wants me! I just want to be Olivia again!" At some point during her yelling the gun left her head and was tossed to the side. 

"I don't care about Talon! I don't care about Overwatch!" Her vision was nothing but haze as her tears fell at an alarming rate.

"I just wanna die!!" she screamed as she sank to her knees. 

Much to Olivia's surprise, she was wrapped in a warm embrace. Tears other than her own cover her shoulder, as soft sniffling came from her right side. Truly confused as to why the girl was crying, she stiffened in her grasp. 

"Olivia," D.va smiled as she pulled away from her, evidence that she was crying still fresh on her face. 

"I feel the same way/ But there is one person who needs you."

"¿Que?" 

Olivia didn't ever think there was anyone who shared her pain. For some weird reason she'd found herself drawn to the girl, and felt calmed by her presence. 

"I need you." The petite woman hugged her again before an inaudible voice rang out in her headphones. 

Wiping away her tears, the girl stood up and grabbed her blaster. She moved to turn away, but not before turning back to Olivia. 

" You have to fight Olivia. I can't say much right now, but I care about you. Unfortunately we will meet again on the battlefield, but until then, please, call me Hana."

As her small frame disappeared from her field of vision, Olivia sniffled. 

"Hana," she whispered. The name leaving a tingling feeling on her lips. 

"Hana." She repeated. Each and every time Olivia said her name, Sombra was pushed further and further under the rug in her mind. 

-Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you guys enjoyed this story! I left the interaction between D.va and Sombra like that because I'm planning a few more stories to go along with this one. I poured my heart and soul into this and honestly, I love how it turned out. Now keep in mind that it isn't edited just yet, but it will be soon. Every nightmare that Sombra/Olivia experienced I’ve had, I’ve just altered them to fit the theme of the story. Anyway I’ve returned from my writing hiatus so expect more stories from me!


End file.
